


Reactions To Wevid

by orphan_account



Series: Think Out Loud [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that our adorable duo is together, how will their friends react? WesxDavid Currently accepting prompts for future chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions To Wevid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is kind of a spur of the moment thing, but here is different reactions to Wevid's new relationship! Also, this takes place when Kurt and Blaine were still at Dalton. R&R please. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Glee the Warblers would show up far more often and Wevid and Niff would be canon. :3

Wes banged his gavel, "Meeting dismissed." _Finally_ , Kurt thought. He was supposed to meet up with Mercedes and head to the mall in a couple hours and he needed every minute of that time to get ready. Standing, he grabbed his bag and sheet music ( _once again backing up the Warbler's golden boy:_ Blaine).

Half way up the ornate staircase, Kurt paused to fix his hair in one of the many large mirrors. Looking at his reflection something felt... off. He patted his pockets. _Cell: check. Wallet: check. Hippo brooch: che- wait._ Eyes widening Kurt remembers taking it off to show one of the Warblers. The clasp was never very reliable, it must have fallen off somewhere on the walk here. Turning around, he heads back to the Commons. _It might have fallen in the couch,_ he realized.

He pushes open the door but stops suddenly. _What the_... He rubs his eyes furiously and looks again. Nothing's changed. Wes, uptight, pushy, _straight-with-a-girlfriend Wes_ , is shoved against the council table by David, who _also_ has a girlfriend. Or so he thought. David's mouth is practically attacking Wes' and the tall Asian doesn't seem to have any qualms about it. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it quite a bit, kissing the ebony Warbler back with just as much passion. David hands weave into Wes short hair as Wes grips David's shoulders so tightly it seems almost painful.

It isn't until Kurt hears a loud moan that he's broken out of his revere. He hears one of them, he's not sure which, murmur a quiet, almost inaudible, _I love you_ which the other answers with a quick, _Love you too_. They seem to be calming down now, exchanging chaste pecks and loving gazes.

Slowly, so as not to alert them to his presence, Kurt shuts the large, wooden door. Smiling he heads back up to his dorm, hurrying when he notices he just lost fifteen minutes being a peeping tom. He can get his broach later. It isn't worth interrupting the happy couple, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: So, love it? Hate it? Leave me ideas for future chapters or characters you want to be featured. Huh. Did this just turn into a prompt fic? *adds tag* Yup. :3
> 
> Smooches,
> 
> LuLu_ZuZu99


End file.
